Benutzer:Sprenkelfeuer
Über mich Hallo,ich bin Sprenkelfeuer (Sprenkel/Sprenkelchen,Fännilein) und habe dieses Wiki gegründet,weil ich ein RIESEN großer Luca Hänni Fan (Fänni) bin. 20:17, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) 'Don't think about me' ♥♥♥♥♥Don't leave me lony . Don't lose my number . My heart is bleeding . Like storm and thundert . I'm not over you . I'm not over you . Don't cross the river . If there's a fire . Can you be sure , girl . There's no desire . I'm not over you . I'm not over you . Was ist a dream . Or was it real . Was ist a joke . A fantasy . Don't think about me . When you break my heart . Don't think about me . If you breal apart . Don't think about me . If you hold his hand . Don't think about me . I'll understand . Don't think about me . When you try to go . Don't think about me . And the time will show . Don't think about me . After all these years . Don't think about me . And all my tears . It's not the was , girl . The story's ending . It's not the words , girl . You were pretending . I'm not over you . I'm not over you . Don't send me rainbows . I need emotions . Look like a heartache . In deep devotion . I'm not over you . I'm not over you . Was ist a dram . Or was it real . Was it a joke . A fantasy . Don't think about me . When you break my heart . Don't think about me . If you break apart . Don't think about me . If you hold his hand . Don't think about me . I'll understand . Don't think about me . When you try to go . Don't think about me . And the time will show . Don't think about me . After all these years . Don't think about me . And all my tears . Don't think about me . Was it a dream . Or was it real . was it a joke . A fantasy . Don't think about me . When you break my heart . Don't think about me . If you break apart . Don't think about me . If you hold his hand . Don't think about me . I'll understand . Don't think about me . When you try to go . Don't think about me . And the time will show . Don't think about me . After all these years . Don't think about me . And all my tears . Don't think about me.♥♥♥♥♥ Warum ich Luca Hänni mag Ich mag Luca Hänni,weil: -Er ein sehr guter Sänger ist -Er immer gute Laune hat -Er gut aussieht -Er gut performt -Er immer gute Lieder singt -Er Schwizerdütsch spricht Wie ihr mich nennen könnt So fühle ich mich angesprochen: Sprenkel Sprenkelchen Fännilein So möchte ich nicht genannt werden: Sprenkelfeuer Feuer Sprenkelein Sonstiges Ich bedanke mich bei den zuckersüßen Luca Hatern,die mich immer wieder zum Lachen bringen,wenn ich deren doode Kommis les.Danke !!! Und nochwas:Hater Kommis werden gelöscht nachdem ich mich darüber ammüsiert habe!!! Siggis Du willst auch eine richtige eigene Siggi haben? '-Kein Problem!' Sag mir bescheit und ich mache dir eine!!! RegenbogenblumeThe prettiest flower around the world! Freunde Regen Gala Peace Keks